


Silvery Bells

by Azadrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azadrie/pseuds/Azadrie
Kudos: 3





	Silvery Bells

The entire sky  
Becomes a drum  
As the heavens  
Sing and thrum  


Then the patter of  
Silvery bells  
Sounds the  
Second warning hail

Singers raise their  
Hallowing voice  
Sounding out the  
Song’s rejoice  


And gold stripes the  
Endless skies  
While the cymbals  
Add their cry

All shall know of  
Nature’s joy  
As silvery bells  
Fall from high 


End file.
